godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima Doge
|-|Ultima Doge= |-|Ultima Dogester= |-|Omega Doge= |-|Kaiser Doge= |-|Bahamudoge= Summary When Ultima Weapon and Doge fused, they became 1 entity known as Ultima Doge Powers and Stats Tier: High Impossible to Define+ | Beyond the mere concept of Impossible to Define | Not even infinityspam in intelligence can comprehend the power of Omega Doge | Higher than Omega Doge (In durability only, lower in anything else.) | Eternal Tier. Name: Ultima Doge, Atma Doge |Ultima Dogester | Omega Doge | Kaiser Doge | Bahamudoge Origin: Doge Meme, Final Fantasy VI ' '''Gender: Male ' '''Age: Older than his grandfather, who is as old as the aleverse Classification: Dog Monster Behemoth thing Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 9), Teleportation, Hax Absorbancy, Magic, Powering up, Omniscience, Omnipotence, Shapeshifting, Immunity to things that only apply to humans, Immunity to wankery. | Eating you, Immortality (Type 11), Soul Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Transfiguration | Mild Author Takeover (Temporary only) All of the other forms abilities | Mostly all of them Attack Potency: Impossible to Define (Blew up 500 outerverses by sneezing) | Not even Logan Paul can concept it (Blew up over 9000 omniverses by blinking) | Steven Hawkings actually died thinking about his power, it was so high he had an aneurysm. So did everyone whos intelligence gave everyone with massively beyond omniscience an aneurysm. | Slightly weaker than Omega Doge |Such terms like the puny "pecking order" are just dog treats to him. Speed: Beyond omnipresence | Far Beyond Omniprescence | Too much speed to comprehend | 2quik4evensanic Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted 90000 outerverses, unknown weight of all of them) | Over 9000 infinities (Lifted 2 multiomniverses on his ring finger nail) | unoriginal infinityspam here (Lifted the multialeverse, and flattened it) | Slightly below Omega Doge | Infinityspam has nothing on him. Striking Strength: Memetic Tier | Same as AP | Same as AP | Same as AP Durability: Impossible to Define | Beyond the mere concept of Impossible to Define | Too much for even infinityspam to comprehend. | If you thought Omega Doges durability was crazy, Kaiser Doge has a much higher durability than him. | You think Kaiser Doge was crazy? Now heres an Eternal Tiered character who could easily flatten the plane of existence and kill himself while still surviving. This will make your head spin. Stamina: Infinite | Beyond Infinite | Over Memetic | Has no purpose anymore. Stamina no longer applies. Range: Infinite | Beyond Infinite | Over memetic | No purpose at all. Any place he cant attack can be attacked by him along with the places behind the spot he aimed for. Standard Equipment: Claws, Doge, Cuteness, awesomeness, army of doges. Intelligence: Likely beyond omniscience | If even the most beyond omniscient person tried to outsmart him, they would be lower in intellect. | Smarter than every page on this wiki regardless of what they say. No other feats are superior. Weaknesses: Anyone with a hax that would normally power someone up will weaken him. | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Hax Absorbancy (Gets powered up by all hax, no exceptions, nope, none. If it says it is exceptional it adds to the power increase, the weaker the hax, the weaker the power up. Also, even if it says that it ignores any hax resistance he will still ansorb it no matter how much the author says it will work.) Ultima (Blasts a green magic attack) Doge Cannon (Shoots a laser with the tip a doge head) Dogify (Turns weaker enemies into doges) Power Down (Lowers the strength of an enemy) Firaga (Casts a massive fireball) ''' '''Blizzaga (Casts a glacier) Thundaga (massive thunder) Doom (Kills a victim after they atttack you 5 times) Reflect (Causes attacks to bounce off Ultima Doge and on to the attacker) Flare (Powerful magic) Doge Assault (Fast punches) Incorrect Blitz Input (Anyone who claims to blitz him can't, the input won't be correct.) | Ultima Dogester Quake (Causes an earthquake) Dogify Type 2: (Turns anyone equal or less in power into a doge. Equal people are only turned into a doge temporarily) Reset Button (Upon a power down, resets self and nullifies power-down abilities) All abilities in previous form. ' '| Omega Doge Heartless Angel (Near-Fatally wounds everything in an area) Next life (Upon death, comes back twice as strong, has 10 lives) Every ability/technique from every form including Kaiser. Dogify Type 3: (Turns everything into a doge, no exceptions. Stronger beings are only turned temporarily) Fandom Fallacy Erasures (Removes the autowin from any character who wins via what their fandom says, but their power stays the same. So if he is stronger than someone who only wins because the fans say so, he wins.) Attacks from Kaiser Doge and other forms. | Kaiser Doge Kaiser Attack (Blows up an omniverse). Same attacks as all forms, but the attacks from Omega Doge are slightly weaker. Bahamudoge Megaflare An attack the put 250000 aleverses into extinction. Anyone who survives this will be hit again by it. Every other ability from every other form Key: Ultima Doge | Ultima Dogester | Omega Doge | Kaiser Doge. | Bahamudoge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Twilight Sparkle (According to bronies) (Didn't have Ultima Dogester yet) Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Characters Category:Godmodes Category:Makes Ultima Doge look like Ultima Doge